


Up the Wolves

by julieschmulie



Series: Yellow [6]
Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/F, Gay Rebellion, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Post Yellow Ending (We Know the Devil), Religion, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieschmulie/pseuds/julieschmulie
Summary: It's been years since they were Summer Scouts. The Three Worst Girls Since Eve survived those trials, finding themselves and their freedom. Now they have to revisit that haunted ground so they can help others free themselves, too.
Relationships: Jupiter/Neptune (We Know the Devil), Jupiter/Neptune/Venus (We Know the Devil), Jupiter/Venus (We Know the Devil), Neptune/Venus (We Know the Devil)
Series: Yellow [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589035
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! This is probs gonna be the last thing I do in this post-yellow-ending series I've put together, so I hope you like how it turns out for the girls and the people they want to help. Hope you enjoy it!

Jupiter sat on the back porch of the house she shared with Venus and Neptune, her hands occupied in a range of menial tasks. She slipped between them with ease, one hand for sipping tea, another for drawing, yet another for absentmindedly drumming on her thigh. The sun had dipped behind the tree line, the golden light cast between the dense branches.

They had lived there for years. The house had been broken in like a well loved pair of boots, conforming to their needs and wants. They had everything they wanted there. Everything was alive, the yard brimming with wildflowers, vegetables, fruit, and all the comforts of a quiet life.

Something still gnawed at Jupiter, though. A wolf at the door, dressed in white and gold. Guilt.

However, before she could dig further into the feeling the back door swung open, revealing a sleepy Venus. She stretched her arms above her head, the metaphysical glow swelling around her body. Eyes winked in and out of existence, lazily taking in the evening.

Out of all of them she slipped the most easily between a new human form she made and the devil she was. As such she made most of the trips into town for groceries.

“Evening, Jupes. Mind if I sit?” Jupiter patted the space beside her on the swinging bench, reaching out hands to pull at Venus’ hand. She giggled as she was pulled close, sending a flutter through Jupiter’s body. Even years later she still made her feel like a teenager just discovering what love felt like. Venus kissed her on the cheek, leaving the skin tingling.

“How was the post office?”

“It was okay. The line wasn’t too bad. There’s some mail on the table if you wanna look.” Venus tucked her feet under her, wrapping herself more closely around Jupiter. “ How were things around here?”

“Pretty good. Neptune’s off on a walk, she said she’d be back for dinner. I’m making pancakes.” It was the picture of domestic bliss.

“Ooh, tasty. Need a hand with them?” 

“Nah I’ve got more than enough.” Jupiter smirked, elbowing at Venus. She groaned deeply laying her head down in mock defeat. Jupiter took the opportunity and cupped Venus’ cheek in a palm, lifting her face to eye level. Quickly, as if to steal the moment before it could flee, she reached up and kissed her on the lips. Venus effervesced under the touch, light surging through her body.

“You guys are so fucking cute I will literally vomit,” said Neptune, emerging from the woods. She had a bag slung over her shoulder and a smirk on her face. Jupiter felt a distant memory prickling at her mind when she saw the green canvas.

“Whatcha got there, Nep?” Neptune stepped up to the porch, slipping the bag off her shoulder and tossing it across the gap between them. Jupiter caught it in a free hand, pulling the snap tabs apart so the bag fell open. When the contents spilled out she felt her heart sink into a pit.

The bag contained a machine, a thin and reedy device constructed of aluminum, copper, and galena. It was one of the summer scouts radios. The smell of the incense made Jupiter recoil.

“U-uh, Nep?? Why do you have this?!” Jupiter’s voice rose to a fever pitch, her fear threatening to take over. She could feel Venus slightly vibrate against her.

“I found it in a pawn shop. The thing was buzzing at me, but the owner didn’t know what the hell it was. Turns out, you can short the alarm circuit with pliers.” Neptune pulled a multitool out of her pockets, looking supremely smug. “So, bitches. I have an idea.”

“You want us to go back… don’t you.” Venus spoke timidly. The usual glow was gone, leaving an unfamiliar fear. Jupiter realized with a start that Venus hadn’t talked like that since her first year at college.

“Yeah. I know you’ve have thought about it. We owe it to the kids stuck there, and the kids who escaped. We have to help free them.”

“How the hell are we supposed to do that?!”

“Easy. Destroy the cabin. Throw all the crosses into the pond. Show them that you can live without God breathing down your neck.” Neptune said it like it was nothing, flipping her hair over her shoulder. The ichor pooling over her body was tinted darker than usual.

“How would we not trigger the sirens.”

“Uh… I think I have an idea for that,” Venus softly said. The unearthly glow had returned, her shoulder length blond hair beginning to float in feathery locks “So, the sirens pick up devils since they’re essentially radios. When a devil gets near the sulfur content of the galena changes and the signals get weird, tripping the circuit and making the thing scream.”

“I have literally no idea how that makes sense but go on.”

“Okay so basically we fuck with the radio’s thaumaturgy. I thiiiiink I can use some light alchemics with the incense in the radio to avoid that as long as I stay low profile. I can sneak in and break the sirens, then we go be gay and do crime.”

“God it’s so sexy when you talk about crimes.” Neptune leaned over and kissed Venus, pulling slightly at her hair. “But yeah basically that’s it. Help some people, vandalize some property. Break shit, have fun.”

“But… What good can we do? Like, really. The scouts outnumber us like, 10 to 1. We’re just three devils against the whole camp and god and everybody and they’ll find us and hurt us because they think we’re bad and,” Jupiter felt herself beginning to hyperventilate, imagining the crowded damp cabin they had been forced into. But just before she felt herself slip off the edge, Venus and Neptune pulled her close, smothering her in their warmth.

“Hey, we’ve got you. You’ve got us,” said Neptune, whispering into her ear. Jupiter leaned against her, letting Neptune suffuse with her essence.

“We’ll protect you, Jupes. We’ll be safe, and we can do so much good for the kids still trapped in that hell.” Venus nuzzled her head into the crook of Jupiter’s neck as she spoke, her skin tingling with lingering electricity. 

“Thank you…” They stayed there like that, wrapped in each other as the sun finally set. After a while, Jupiter lifted her head from Neptune’s shoulder. In the dusk she could just see the outline of her girlfriends, huddled close to her. They had it good. But others deserved to have it good, too. Everyone deserved it.

“Fuck it. Let’s do it.”

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The old beat up truck they had been given by Jupiter’s dad idled on an old dirt road through the forest. They were a few miles outside of camp, well outside of the range of the sirens and any prying eyes. The sun had set a few hours ago, leaving only Venus’ glow to see by. 

They sat on the bed of the truck, waiting the last little bit so the campers would be firmly asleep before Venus hiked in. 

“So, I’ll text you with updates. If things go bad you’ll probably see me flying off,” said Venus, tying her hair back into a loose bun. She flashed Jupiter and Neptune a warm smile, trying to ease their nerves.   
  
“You’re kind of hard to miss,” said Jupiter, pulling Venus in closer. She held on to her like a rock in the storm. 

“Don’t get caught, darling. But if you do, give them hell,” said Neptune. She reached in, kissing Venus deeply. The glow surrounded the three of them momentarily, blue eyes popping in and out of reality, bubbling at the touch. 

“Thank you both,” Venus cooed, drawing them up in her arms and wings. She kissed them both once more, leaving a sharp tingle on their lips. “Well, I’m gonna go. See y’all soon.” With that her wings flared out whipping into a frenzy. They lifted her off the ground and she left, flying low in between the trees. As the forest became more dense she began to dodge and weave, leaving a trail of light behind her. 

Soon she landed at the edge of the effective range of the sirens, hearing a low wine from the klaxons. She pulled a small pouch out of her pocket, a small gathering of herbs and incense that she could use to mask herself. She scraped a clear patch of dirt on the ground and placed the incense in a small cone, lighting it with a snap of her fingers. 

The incense immediately lit, sending up a thick cloud of perfumed smoke. It was cloyingly sweet, offending Venus’ senses.  _ God, that’s vile.  _ Holding her breath, she stepped through the cloud, letting the smoke roll across her and sink into her clothes. When she emerged from the other side she tentatively took a few steps closer to the sirens, breaching their perimeter. Other than the low whine picking up some static, nothing. 

More confident, she began the short walk to the first siren. She remembered how the last time she was at camp she had been fixing it, trying to ignore the barbs from Group South. She hadn’t heard from them in a year or two. Last she checked they were all still dating each other, all significantly happier.

After slipping across the path, she began to climb the pole, her hands gripping the cool metal rungs. It felt weird using her human body like this after existing so easily as a flying devil. The alarm picked up a little as she got closer to it, the static becoming more pronounced. She could see the shard of galena glowing as she approached. Reaching the top, she grabbed the multitool from her hoodie, wrecking the copper coil in six deft movements. For good measure she reached around and shoved the point of the pliers into the speaker cone, puncturing the thin metal. With a puff of smoke and a dying sizzle the alarm went silent.

Venus dropped back down to the soft grass below. She dusted herself off and got moving. Only 5 more to go.

* * *

Back in the truck, Neptune lay across Jupiter’s lap, absentmindedly scrolling on her phone. Jupiter tapped on her thighs anxiously, drumming out a jittering beat. 

“So,” Jupiter said, trying to mask her nerves. “I’ve been thinking. About camp. Considering, uh. You know.”

“Yeah, I know,” said Neptune, laying her phone down on her chest. She took one of Jupiter’s floating hands in her own. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Kinda. I just… I remember how fucking scared I was like, constantly. I don’t think I relaxed at all.” Jupiter’s hand started wringing themselves, trying to work out the feelings with flesh on flesh. “I… I’m glad we’re here. We’re doing the right thing.”

“We are, darling,” Neptune whispered, lifting herself into a sitting position. “I’m so glad I profoundly fucked you up forever and ever.” Jupiter snorted, wrapping several free hands around Neptune’s waist. 

“You sure did a number on us,” said Jupiter, placing a kiss on Neptune’s cheek. Her fingers began to interlace, pulling them closer together. Suddenly, Neptune’s phone buzzed on the metal truck bed, flashing a text notification from Venus.

“Looks like Vee destroyed the first siren,” said Neptune. Jupiter hummed in approval. “She’ll just have to work her way around the lake.”

“Could take her a bit... “ Jupiter said, her mouth forming a subtle smirk. “Wanna kill some time?”

“What did you have in-” Neptune was interrupted as she was pulled into a deep kiss. She bent under the pressure, pushing back and working her way into any cracks she could find. Soon she found herself straddling Jupiter’s lap, loose and flowing across flushed red skin. She felt Jupiter’s tongue press against her lips. She briefly pulled up. “Not that I don’t wanna make out with you until Venus is done, but what brings this on?”

“Making up for some old feelings,” said Jupiter, biting at Neptune’s lip. “Felt appropriate. Also, you’re fun to kiss.” She leaned back in, bridging the gap between them. At the pull of her hands, Neptune arched her back, melting into Jupiter. Teasing, she pulled away.

“Do you remember what we said in the closet?” Neptune’s face was tender, her long hair framing the soft curve of her jaw. Jupiter gave it a small peck.

“There’s a joke here,” said Jupiter, prompting Neptune to roll her eyes. “Do you mean the double bind?”

“Yeah. It didn’t have to be real unless we both wanted it to be… I’m glad we made it real.”

“Me too, said Jupiter, kissing Neptune. “Besides, there’s more fun binding to be had when you get over the shame.” She wiggled her eyebrows.   
  


“Jesus,” Neptune snorted. “Who would have thought you’d be the insatiable one.”

“Guilty as charged,” whispered Jupiter, pulling Neptune back in for more.

* * *

Venus snipped the copper of the last siren, letting the low humming die out completely. The woods felt empty without it, only the call of cicadas breaking the silence. 

She dropped down from her perch, landing gracefully on the grass. Giving herself a moment to steady herself, she flung off her hoodie and transformed. Pink skin gave way to golden light, cornflower blue eyes snapping open across her radiance. 

In a flash she took off, skimming her feet across the pond as she went. She tried to stay away from the cabins where the campers slept, but she couldn’t resist flipping high into the air, wings cutting through the clouds. 

From the truck Jupiter looked up from Neptune’s neck, seeing the bolt of light streaking through the sky above them.

“Looks like Vee’s done,” she said, murmuring into Neptune’s hair. Neptune untangled herself from Jupiter, running her hands over her clothes in an attempt to straighten them out. She grabbed the large duffel bag from the truck bed, slinging it over her back.

By the time they stepped out of the truck bed Venus landed, the leaves around her scattering with the beating of her wings. She smirked when she saw their mussed hair and blushes.

“Looks like you two had fun.” said Venus. Jupiter didn’t bother trying to pull her collar over the blooming marks Neptune had left. 

“You know, idle hands are the devil’s workshop,” she said with a half smirk. The ghost of Neptune’s touch made her bold, and the sight of Venus made her bolder still. She ran one of her hands through the quills of Venus’ wings, drawing a sigh out of her. 

“Hey, we’ll all fuck each other later, we have a job to do,” said Neptune, grabbing their girlfriend’s arms. “Remember, we all do our petty crimes and meet up at the cabin in half an hour.”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Venus, crouching down and offering her back. “Climb on and I’ll get us there.” 

Neptune and Jupiter climbed into Venus’s back, holding on to the bases of her wings. Several of them folded inwards, cradling them in downy feathers. With a glance backwards, Venus kicked off, flying up into the night sky. 

No matter how many times Neptune had flown with Venus she never quite got used to the stomach dropping feeling of being launched into the sky. As she gripped tighter she felt the wings around her shift, holding her close. Venus was always attentive to her passengers.

It was over quickly as she turned and dove out of the sky, pulling up in a flutter of light and wings at the last minute. They landed at the edge of the lake, standing on the ramshackle dock that pierced the edge.

Venus’ wings folded around her, leaving her in a more human shape. She brushed her hair out of her face and glanced around. The camp was quiet, and there was no sign of anyone.

“Okay, so,” said Venus. “I did see a surprise when we were up there. The bonfire captain’s truck is still here.”

“Oh shit,” says Neptune, suddenly bouncing with excitement. “I’m so gonna vandalize that shit.” She pulled the duffel bag full of spray paint off her shoulder, distributing the cans to each of their backpacks. 

“Just be careful,” said Jupiter, trying to swallow the nerves that were creeping up her throat. “It’s not worth getting caught over.”

“Trust me babe,” says Neptune, squeezing one of Jupiter’s hands. “I’ll just be super sneaky.”

“Well, I’ll see you two soon, I’m gonna go hit the cabins,” said Venus, slinging a backpack over her shoulder. “Text me if something happens and you need a lift. Love you both!”

“Love you, too, Vee.”

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying it so far <3


End file.
